


We’ll get better, together

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Background Poly, Crying Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Geralt apologises, M/M, Sad Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, post mountain, yen is sleeping lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: A short finishing sequel to ‘ I’ve missed you (it’s a secret)’Geralt apologises to Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	We’ll get better, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordzess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzess/gifts).



> Thank you for the inspiration, it’s short but I still like it. A sweet little ending to this story lol <3<3

The crackling of the fire was the only noise in their small camp, aside from yen’s soft snores. Jaskier was on his own bedroll, the sorceress and the Witcher both agreed that he should have it and, well, who was Jaskier to put up a fight with them.

Geralt sat by the fire, poking it with a stick, watching as orange sparks flew up from the logs. Occasionally he threw glances at Jaskier and the bard stared back, if Geralt wanted to speak to him he could, if he was just going to stare then Jaskier could be just as awkward.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Geralt spoke with an expression that made it look forced.

“Mm-nngh,” Jaskier said, and internally cursed himself for his stupid baby-babble. His thoughts were clearer since leaving their prison but his words - while he could finally grind out separated words that, when put together, could form an understandable sentence - they were still hard for him to grasp.

Geralt stood from his position sat atop a fallen log. He walked over to jaskier’s side and kneeled beside him, Jaskier watched him closely.

“I’m glad you’re… I’m glad you’re alive.” Jaskier recoiled internally. He willed himself to make the right words as he next spoke.

“L-live?… vo-v-voice!” He pointed a finger, attached to a heavily shaking hand, at his throat as he sneered at the Witcher.

Geralt frowned, a sad frown. Not one that Jaskier had ever seen while travelling with him, before.

“I… if there’s one thing I could wish for,” he grabbed jaskier’s hand in his own, and Jaskier let him. Call it morbid curiosity, but Jaskier had never seen Geralt so emotional before, it tugged at something within him, something that Jaskier had often felt around the witcher, “it’d be that the mutations never got rid of my ability to cry. Because I’d cry for you now Jaskier.”

Jaskier continued to watch him, cursing his traitorous body for producing tears in his own eyes. He wasn’t  _ sad _ . He didn’t feel  _ pity _ for Geralt. Geralt deserved this, he had asked Jaskier to leave and this was his punishment.

But… did anyone ever truly deserve a fate as cruel as this. Geralt’s family now together but oh-so broken and apart. Jaskier- a bard who cannot form words. Yennefer- a witch who can’t use magic. And Geralt- a Witcher who wishes he could cry.

“I know it’s selfish, Jaskier. I know… but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for so much more than you know.I’m sorry for the things I don’t even know I did but affected you for years. I’ll always love you.”

What a cruel punishment this is, to have Geralt suddenly speak so much and Jaskier not able to string a sentence together.

A tear ran down his temple and Jaskier sniffled. He brought his trembling hand up to point at his watery eyes, “bo-both for u-u-us,” he says. And Geralt laughs at him, eyes crinkled and mouth smiling fondly.

“Yes Jaskier, you can cry for us both,” Geralt lays down beside him, resting his head on Jaskier's shoulder in a not uncomfortable position, and listens to Jaskier's heartbeat, “I love you  _ so _ much.”

Jaskier holds back a sob, and lets the steady sound of Geralt’s breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
